shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Archives *Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott There pages shouldn't be deleted as I am planning on adding more ships to their pages in the near future. And they are both central characters and vital pages for that fandom. :We do not base character pages off of how important the character is, but the number of ship pages. If more ship pages are made after it's deleted, we will restore it. However, for now, they do not belong on the wikia. RABNerd VP (talk) 00:48, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Henry Mills His pages does have five ship pages. :Hiya! Yup, that checks out. Henry is off the deletion list :) Virvar (talk) 18:46, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi, Im really confused, what are ship pages? :::Ship pages are pages about a ship. You need at least 5 involving a character before a page can be made about that character RABNerd VP (talk) 21:20, March 22, 2018 (UTC) TokoKiri - Touko Fukawa x Kyouko Kirigiri Hello. Recently, my page has been put up as a candidate for deletion because of some unsourced fanart. I have since sourced the art, and wish to have the delete tag removed. I tried to do as the instructions to my wall message said to do and gave a brief summary sourcing the work. I took a screenshot of the edit log on my wall to prove that I have put forth such efforts. If it is not to your liking, please give me ''clear ''instructions on what to do since I am new to this site and do not have mastery of it yet and I shall do so. If it is to your liking, please, kindly, remove the delete tag and leave the page up as is. As aforementioned, here's the proof: Thank you for your time. Theatregeek4 (talk) 16:51, May 6, 2018 (UTC)Theatregeek4 :Hi there! Luckily, I found the original source of this art (it's hard to find art originally posted on pixiv btw). However, I think that the cropped image used for TokoKiri should be replaced with a non-cropped fan art (as long as you give the original source). Additionally, if you find the origin of an unsourced art, please edit the File page and use the Image Description template. --Janemize 18:20, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Nico di Angelo pic The art is Viria's, but it has been officially licensed by Rick Riordan. Viria does the official artwork for characters.http://rickriordan.com/character/nico/ So... I think it's fine to use? Idk all this law/copyright stuff tho. Stinghy (talk) 18:47, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : Overdue response. Yes, Viria's artwork is fine to use. Though only her artwork from Rick Riordan's website would be considered canon, the rest of her fanart is fanon. The Riordan Wiki uses her artwork, so it's fine to use here. Fitzaby (talk) 11:56, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Brainia Please don't delete this page. I'm still rewatching their scenes from the 4th season to make a summary of for the page and I personally think this page is pretty important because my Internet friends and I are struggling to make edits of them with so little info on their moments and stuff. Thank you in advance. Shadybeige (talk) 07:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC) : Hi, thanks for your edits! I've remarked the page as a stub (instead of skeleton), meaning it will no longer be deleted in the next week. However, it will be deleted after six months if it does not meet these guidelines. We have these guidelines in place since a lot of pages get made and we want to make sure content gets added! Thank you. Fitzaby (talk) 13:52, June 25, 2019 (UTC) I'll get right on it! Thank you! :) Shadybeige (talk) 17:16, June 25, 2019 (UTC)